Creep
:This article is about the substance. For the Frontline story, see StarCraft: Frontline: Creep. infested with creep]] Creep is a living zerg organism. It has a purple colorationNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). and feels thick and slimy.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Creep is psionically-sensitive and may be influenced and controlled by psionic entities. It is used to nourish zerg structures and larvae. Overview Seeding Creep may be deposited in a number of ways. Some zerg structures, such as hatcheries, serve as loci for creep growth.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Hive spores may also be used in the initial stages of infestation. Post-Great War evolution have seen zerg creatures gain the ability to spread creep as well; overlords by direct secretion, and indirectly by queens through laid creep tumors. Biology Creep has a cellular structure. Creep spreads rapidly if left unchecked. This proliferation may be observed in real time.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Creep helps to sustain itself and other zerg organisms by processing minerals"Before long, the organic mat of Zerg creep spread over the charred surface of the planet. The nourishing substance offered food and energy for the various minions of the new colony." Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. extracted from the ground via deep tendrils.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Creep may grow in anaerobic environments and over water. It may also grow over hollows in the terrain; attempting to traverse over such hollows may cause creep to tear and give way.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Removal Creep is notably averse to extremely high temperatures and will not grow in unsuitably hot places. While it may be set alight by high explosive or incendiary ordnance, its remarkable regenerative properties makes complete extermination by brute force a difficult proposition. Removal may only be guaranteed by destroying the structures serving as growth loci, It may be difficult to tell when creep is truly dead. Function Most zerg structures are effectively giant organs and draw sustenance from creep. A notable exception is the extractor. A zerg colony forms a single living creature through the interconnectivity of creep. Zerg gain nourishment from the creep. Experiments Confederate Experiments The Terran Confederacy conducted experiments with creep, after discovering xenomorphs on a number of fringe worlds. In secret facilities such as the Fujita Facility on Vyctor 5 and the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis, they discovered they could grow it from spores and control its growth with heat. Using ghost subjects such as Sarah Kerrigan, they found it could be controlled psionically. The Vyctor 5 and Ghost Academy experiments were destroyed by the Sons of Korhal. The PAX Experiment In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a protoss scientific organization, the Protoss Advance/Experimental Facility (PAX), conducted their own experiments with creep. They infected it with a virus, hoping to destroy all creep and thus commit xenocide against the zerg. The mutated creep proved infectious, was even able to engulf two zealots assigned to their facility, "infesting" one of them – Ruom. It became a "psionic predator", and could "impede" the Khala and cause madness among the nearby Khalai. Ruom went on a rampage, killing the other protoss. The entire facility was frozen and abandoned. However, it was later discovered by a terran military expedition, which found the mutated creep to still be alive... Game Uses StarCraft Most zerg structures can only be created upon the creep. Terrans and protoss cannot build structures on creep. Terran buildings may not land on the creep, however they may lift-off. The creep will expand to fill the immediate space over the course of a few seconds. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, creep is intended to be used as a resource, and zerg players will want to invade the map with creep.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Creep dissolves in 30 seconds if not supported.If life gives you an Overlord dumping his creep on your base, you blow up that Overlord. Maxed out creep range from one Overlord is a little bigger than the range of a Pylon's power radius, and will take about 15 seconds to reach max range and generally recede within 30 seconds(subject to balance) after the Overlord is destroyed or stops unloading creep. Karune. 2008-09-16. How Do You Remove Enemy Creep? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Most zerg units move 30% faster on creep. Drones are an exceptionKarune. 2008-09-15. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-15. along with air units.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Spine and spore crawlers, as well as s, move much more quickly on the creep. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Creep does not "climb" or "fall" down cliffs,Zerg's Creep does not climb up or fall down from a cliff. However if you generate the Creep from the Overlord right at the edge of the hill, you can see the Creep expand both side of the hill and the lower ground at the same time. Cydra. 2008-12-01. So creep will go down a ramp, but (Cydra's first post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-01. but does flow down ramps.Creep expands on a ramp as well, I was meaning that it doesn't fall down from the cliff or doesn't climb up the cliff from the lower ground. Cydra. 2008-12-01. So creep will go down a ramp, but (Cydra's second post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-01. If a carefully positioned overlord drops creep on the edge of a cliff, it will expand on the hill and the lower ground simultaneously. The creep does not "belong" to any one player; it has no affiliation. Creep is creep.Browder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5.Another clarification I'd like to add, creep has no affiliation to players, thus in Zerg vs Zerg games, the speed increase will help out all Zerg units, friend or foe. Karune. 2008-09-16. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-19.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Creating Creep There are several ways of creating creep. The overlord can generate creep. Creep tumors generate their own creep and make it easy to spread creep over the map. Creep can also be created by hatcheries, and when a nydus worm is created, creep is spawned around it. Building Structures Zerg structures not in the boundaries of the creep will slowly degenerate and eventually die, taking 2 damage per second.Leord. 2008-06-30. List of New Zerg Changes. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-30. Structures other than zerg cannot be built on the creep although can be surrounded by it. Creep can be poured onto ramps.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 2008 Media. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-28. Development :This section describes ''previous builds of StarCraft II.'' Creep was able to grow faster if a special ability was researched at the evolution chamber in March 2008.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Toxic Creep' **Ability Cost: 100 StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. **This ability enabled the to "poison" a small area of creep, injuring enemy units over that creep.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. Creep used to cause damage to non-zerg buildings it came into contact with, and it might have opened up possibilities for new creep pushing strategies.Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. Non-zerg buildings used to take 3 damage per second No, creep damage does not currently stack. At the moment, creep does 3 damage per second to an enemy structure. The rate of damage is of course subject to further balance. Karune. 2008-05-22. Does creep damage stack? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. 2008-05-22. and eventually would be destroyed. However, this was removed as it caused problems in allied games.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Trivia In StarCraft II, when creep spreads across the terrain and touches doodads such as trees, the trees wither, making the effect of the creep on the environment more realistic. References Category: Substances Category: Zerg Category:Zerg breeds